In War, Innocence Dies First
by HanamiK
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel are both enemies in a war known as the Princess of the Battlefield and the Pyromaniac. But when they meet each other outside of the battlefield, they get closer to each other and it gets harder to fight and hurt others. Will they be able to keep their meetings a secret? Will someone find out? *Future Character Deaths* - NaLu and other pairings
1. Lost In A Battle

**In War, Innocence Dies First**

**.**

**First fanfiction story! Please be gentle with Hanami-chan; *bows gracefully* She would love to get reviews to point out how the story is or if there are any mistakes! She however, does not tolerate flaming or bashing and do not ask about why she speaks in third person. Enjoy though!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Does Hanami look like Hiro Mashima to you? HUH!?**

**.**

**_Warning: I know nothing about the war (Like the stuff they do mostly) so this is my interpretation of what might be going on~_**

**.**

**Keys: #### - Means Flashback**

**Keys: Italic is either empathizing words, thinking or flashback**

**.**

**Chapter One: Lost in a battle**

**.**

"EVERYONE! STAND STILL!" Erza Scarlet, known as the Knight in Battlefield voice boomed across the land. Her long scarlet hair is what stands out the most in her appearence.

All the soldiers scrambled to their positions and stood up straight, saluting to Erza. Lucy Heartfillia is a army commander and a dear friend of Erza with golden blonde hair up to her shoulders. She is sometimes known as the Princess of the Battlefield and sometimes her large bust. Her and Erza together are a deadly combo so most enemies try to pry them away from each other. Lucy emerged from behind of Erza, crossing her arms with a disappointed expression. "I'm terribly disappointed in you guys. This is our third battle that we lost." Lucy sighed.

The army just shrank in depression and hung their heads low. Mirajane Strauss, a beauty with wavy white hair and her bands clipped up, but when out in the field she can get pretty scary, spoke. "Deeply sorry Commander Lucy."

Lucy smiled at her though, she is one of her other dearest friends. Most people are. "No worries but we need to just work out more with harsher training."

The army shivered but saluted. "Yes ma'am!" and marched off with their rifles.

Erza went inside the restricted tent along with Lucy. They both sat down on the dirty and unhygienic grass that seems to be wilting away into a yellowish green color. Lucy grabbed the metallic water bottle and drank at least a third of it in one gulp. Slamming it down on the table, Lucy glanced at Erza who was writing on a paper. "What are you doing?"

"Plans. We need more traps and strategies to win this battle." Erza replied and wrote another plan.

Lucy fell onto her back and rested her hands on her stomach. Looking at the point holding the tent up and wondering about stuff. Why did she even bother going into war?

**ヽ(´▽`)/ ~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"We did it! Our third battle won!" Gildarts Clive, a strong man feared for his strength cheered.

Everyone raised their beer mugs and clinked them together as they chugged their drinks. Others were laughing and some were celebrating in victory. In the corner of the room sat a soldier with spiky pink hair. Natsu Dragneel, commander of his army and known as the Pyromaniac since he mostly uses fire. Next to him was his enemy yet best friend, Gray Fullbuster. His ink colored hair was spiky as well but not like Natsu's and he's known as the stripper for always unconsciously stripping his clothes. "I wonder what they are going to come up with now." Gray muttered.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, sipping his drink.

Gray was unbuttoning his military top. "I mean, the girls are very smart so they might come up with a strategy to win this time." And Gray threw his shirt across the room, landing on a random guy.

Natsu looked at his reflection in the beer. "Yeah but we have more strength and brutal force. We'll win again."

"Perhaps, they won like mad last time but we're kicking their asses now." Gray snickered.

Natsu grinned and gulped the rest of his beer before turning to Gray. "Your clothes."

Gray looked down and his eyes bulged. "Oh shit!" He ran off to grab his shirt while getting caught in a small brawl between the guys.

Natsu can't help but think about what the Princess of the Battlefield said to him.

#############

_Natsu picked up his rifle and aimed at Lucy who was dodging all the bullets nimbly. "You are quite good now."_

_"You too." Natsu said as he loaded his rifle again and aimed._

_This time Lucy ran up to his rifle and cut it in half with a crooked dagger. The rifle fell onto the ground as some bullets poured out. Natsu growled at Lucy and took out a pocket knife, opening it. Lucy grabbed his wrist though and glared at Natsu. "What is your purpose anyway?"_

_Natsu struggled to wriggle out of Lucy's grip. "To win."_

_"Tch, I bet you do have a reason." Lucy spat onto the dirt._

_They ignored their surroundings and gazed into each others eyes, looking for a explanation or clues. Lucy finally let go and sighed, holding her sides. Natsu watched as he saw some blood seeping through the fabric of the uniform, making it turn red. He felt some sympathy but pushed it aside- remembering that she was a enemy. Lucy stared at him. "Whatever your purpose is, you won't get away from killing thousands of our soldiers."_

_"I could say the same to you, Heartfillia." Natsu bent down to pick up the broken rifle and put it back together._

_Lucy staggered towards Natsu and leaned into his face to put on her meanest glare. "Just give up, you don't stand a chance against us."_

_"I bet you just use your soldiers as shields and hide behind them to stay safe." Natsu backed away a little._

_And in a blink of an eye, Lucy threw the dagger at Natsu but unfortunately, he moved his head to the side and let the dagger pass through. He stared as Lucy panted and shook with rage. Did he just hit a sore spot? Lucy then tried to punch Natsu but he caught her fist. Lucy growled. "I would never hide behind my soldiers. I would always fight alongside with them!"_

_Natsu raised an eyebrow, feeling interested as Lucy continued. "They aren't just pawns in a chess game...they're my friends. I would put them first before me, protecting them and helping them. I don't see them as shields."_

_They both stood still in silence and Natsu loosened his hold of Lucy's fist. Lucy pulled her fist back to her and thumped her chest. "Fight alongside our friends. To protect our country and pride. Isn't that what war is for?"_

_"..." Natsu didn't answer. Lucy sighed._

_She turned around and shuffled back to her main camp- leaving Natsu to think. Natsu looked at Lucy's figure getting smaller until he couldn't see it anymore. Holding his broken rifle, Natsu made a battle cry and lashed out on his enemies._

#############

"Fight alongside your friends, to protect your country and pride. Eh?" Natsu mumbled, resting his chin on his knee.

"Hm? Repeat that?" Gray glanced over to Natsu.

Natsu just waved it off and Gray grinned. "Fine, don't tell me then. Stupid pinky."

"What did you say stripper?" Natsu yelled.

"Nothing!" Gray yelled back making Natsu frustrated.

He launched himself at Gray and they both punched each other as well as kicking. Gildarts sighed but smiled, watching them two battle with others jumping in to join. Gildarts walked over to the bar but got whacked in the face by a table. As the table snapped in half, Gildarts trembled with anger and picked up lots of knives and forks.

"WHO THREW THAT!?"

**ヽ(´▽`)/ ~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"And we hide here." Lucy pointed on the map.

Soldiers crowded Lucy and peered over her shoulder and head, nodding their heads in approval. Levy McGarden, a smart girl who is often involved with plans and a very good friend of Lucy, opened up a large book. "We will strike when either Natsu, Gray, Laxus or someone very strong in that group passes by. You will fire a lot of bullets or knives- whatever works and try make it so they can't dodge it."

"What if they somehow sense us there?" Mirajane asked.

Erza walked over to Mirajane, crossing her arms below her chest. "Hmm, we need a backup plan. Can another group backup them if they get in trouble?"

Cana Alberona, a heavy drinker but usually good with predicting crisis about to happen raised her hand. "I can help, I'll give a signal when they come and tell you if something might happen."

Mirajane nodded and looked at Lucy again who nodded too. She handed out maps to each group and marked their places and wrote their objective on the back of the map. Lucy stuffed hers in her pocket. "We got just one week until we're back on the battlefield."

"In the meantime, we will train and we need people who have spare time to guard at night incase of ambush."

Lucy stood up from the chair. "I guess I could do three nights."

"I can do them with you, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled. Lucy smiled as well and patted Levy's back.

"I will do the other four nights with Juvia then." Lisanna insisted, putting her arm over Juvia's shoulder.

"J-Juvia will do her best!" Juvia stuttered.

Lisanna Strauss is the youngest sister of Mirajane, her hair is shorter and she's less dangerous than her sister. Juvia Loxar speaks in third person and her ocean blue hair just passes her shoulders and waves at the ends. Strangely, loves water. Lucy wrote down the schedules on a note and stuck it on a pin board. "Great! Now time to train." Lucy clapped.

Everyone walked out of the tent and Lucy grabbed some ropes. Erza looked at Lucy. "What are those for?"

"Boulder Running." Lucy smiled evilly making Erza sweatdrop. What monster has she created? Erza followed Lucy out of the tent.

Lucy ordered the group to find a sturdy and heavy boulder to put onto their backs and run. Most of them groaned but zipped their lips as soon as Lucy cracked her knuckled together. They found good boulders and sighed in relief when Lucy approved of them. She pointed at a tall mountain and they groaned again and some feared that they will break their backs.

"Come on! Run faster!" Lucy whistled out, running alongside with them.

They were all sweating but didn't give up. Lucy grinned, that's what she liked, their determination. When they reached at the top of a mountain, Lucy turned to face the huffing and panting soldiers. "Good job! Now, run back down."

"Uggghhh..." They all moaned. Heaving the boulders onto their backs again and running down.

Only thing Lucy forgot to say, you can't stop running once you start. Lucy snickered, hopefully they get down alive. She hopped down the mountain, following the others.

**ヽ(´▽`)/ ~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Natsu looked out of the polished window and watched as a fly kept smashing against the glass in different places. He tapped the glass and the fly finally flew to another window. Natsu heard the door unlock and glanced back to see Gray coming out of the bathroom, drying his hair. "Man I'm pooped." Gray fell onto the bed and groaned.

"The battle wasn't that hard today." Natsu said as he swung his body around on the chair.

"Good for you, I had to battle Erza Scarlet. The inhuman one." Gray shivered at the memory of Erza's brutal techniques.

Natsu looked up at the ceiling. "I had the Heartfillia."

Gray sat up. "The blonde chick? I remember that her and Erza are deadly together. Good thing they went separate ways."

"...Yeah." Natsu mumbled and counted the number of holes in the building.

"Well, good-night flame-ass." Gray said and sprawled his hands and legs on the bed, taking up the space.

"Night pervert." Natsu whispered and turned off the lamps.

He walked over to the bed next to Gray's and fell onto it. Fast asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh yeah, you still have your towel on. Stupid."

**ヽ(´▽`)/ ~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I would like you guys to share your ideas to me if you have some because I have lots of brain farts.**

**I wonder who will die first? Tee hee~**

**- Hanami chan says good-bye~**


	2. Meeting You Out of Battle

**In War, Innocence Dies First**

**.**

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. I must ask you guys, you obviously know Lucy's gonna end up with Natsu so which couple do you want to get hooked up next? Crack pairings or whatever is accepted. I will go with the ones with most votes! By the way, the girls can consist of people from any guilds that exist, same with the boys. Like Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Does Hanami look like Hiro Mashima to you? HUH!?**

**.**

**Warning: I know nothing about the war (Like the stuff they do mostly) so this is my interpretation of what might be going on~**

**.**

**Keys: #### - Means Flashback**

**Keys: Italic is either empathizing words, thinking or flashback**

**.**

**Chapter Two: Meeting You Out of Battle**

**.**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_He walked over to the bed next to Gray's and fell onto it. Fast asleep._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Oh yeah, you still have your towel on. Stupid."_

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the camp with Levy a bit far away from her. They were watching for any movements in the night and got their weapons weapon in case something happened. Levy sighed and sat down on the ground, looking up at the moonlit sky. "Lu-chan, why are we even in war for this again?"

Lucy glanced at Levy and her eyes traveled to the ground. "We were forced to."

"Yeah...but it's sad, Mira and Lisanna are separated from Elfman, their brother." Levy said in a sad tone.

"Mhm. But they decide to still fight to survive."

Levy nodded and stood up again and leaned on the wooden fence. Lucy's ears pricked up when she heard bushes rattling. She turned her head around to the sound and watched as the rattling stopped slowly. "Levy, I'll be back. I know you can guard for a while."

"Wait! Lu-chan!" But Lucy already ran off and Levy sighed, going on full guard.

Lucy pushed the bushes aside and looked at the ground was printed with foot prints. Lucy hovered her hand over the patterns that were appearing and outlined it. Lucy gritted her teeth and stared at the foot prints that were continuing to the boys camp. "Them..." Lucy sneakily dashed off to their camp. As the foot prints came to a stop, Lucy looked to see that she was in front of the boy's bar. Staring at it, debating whether to come in or go. When she was about to turn around, she heard a familiar voice. "Are you going to stand there?"

"What do you want, Dragneel." Lucy hissed.

Natsu pushed himself off the wall of the bar and crossed his arms. "Nothing, I just saw you standing there."

Lucy turned to face Natsu. "I'll be taking my leave now." And Lucy walked past him.

"Wait!" Natsu grabbed Lucy by the wrist, making her look at him with wide eyes.

Natsu didn't know what he was doing. His hand just moved on its own. Lucy was waiting for Natsu to do something but he looked like he was wondering why he was doing this. Lucy decided to break the silence. "What is it?"

"U-Uhm..." Natsu stammered, he then clicked his fingers together.

"Don't make a noise."

Lucy just listened and let Natsu take her somewhere. Her legs tried to keep up with Natsu's pace and tried to not snap any twigs. Natsu stopped making Lucy stop right into his back and he held her wrist tighter so Lucy wouldn't fall. "Watch where you're stopping!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu clamped his hand over Lucy's mouth and she kept muffling words. "Be quiet, what if someone discovers us?"

Lucy finally settled down and Natsu pulled his hand away and let go of Lucy's wrist. She rubbed the red mark from Natsu's grip and glared at him. However, Natsu looked away. "Just...look." Natsu pointed out.

They were both on the edge of the cliff, backing away so they don't fall. Lucy looked out in the distance and her eyes were then mesmerized by the luminous aura the moon was giving. It shined brightly and Lucy reached her hand out, as if she could just grab the moon and hold it close to her. Natsu stared at Lucy's face. He never noticed how soft it was and beautiful. In the battlefield, her face was replaced with anger and another emotion like she's trying to hold back. But now, Lucy's face is just gentle. Natsu unconsciously smiled. "You like it?"

"No..." Lucy trailed off. "I love it."

Natsu doesn't know why he's with Lucy anyway. He only sees her as a threat to their army. Lucy turned her body around and faced Natsu. "Thank you. I guess I needed to cool off a bit so this kind of helped."

"Anytime."

Lucy bowed, stunning Natsu a bit. "We are still rivals no matter what." Lucy grinned.

Natsu smirked. "Of course, just because of this doesn't mean we're friendly with each other."

Lucy playfully punched his shoulder and walked off into the woods, raising her right hand up as a goodbye. Natsu did the same and then crouched down on the ground. He saw something shining just where Lucy was standing and went to examine the item. It was a golden locket shaped as a star. Natsu picked it up and caressed the patterns that were adorned on the front. He tucked the locket in his pocket and heaved himself up, walking back to camp.

* * *

Lucy sneakily went back to her spot she was guarding and found Levy fallen into slumber. Lucy sighed and bent down to Levy's height, watching her breathing. _I feel like a creeper doing this._ Lucy thought and giggled. Levy woke up to Lucy's giggling and her half-lidded eyes traveled to Lucy's face. "Lu-chan, you're back." Levy murmured.

"Yes I am. Time to sleep now okay?" Lucy extended her hand out.

Levy held it and pushed herself up. They packed up everything and went inside the camp, closing the large wooden fence and locking the gate. Lucy threw the keys to Levy who caught it and they went to their tents.

"Night Levy-chan"

"Good night Lu-chan"

* * *

**Ermahgerd My brain just did a fart. Meaning I had no idea what to do D:**

**I hope you enjoyed this utterly crappy chapter.**

**- Hanami chan is now going to eat.**


End file.
